


独普：长兄如母/满足亲友xp的产物

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 接兄长回家的第一天，我非常紧张。他愿意以东德并入西德统一吗？他看得惯新的柏林吗？他讨厌我吗？他还会像以前那样和我相处吗？他……啊啊啊（一团脏污的墨迹）——摘自《路德维希的日记》
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	独普：长兄如母/满足亲友xp的产物

**Author's Note:**

> 少量童车预警/但是没有逆，无副cp，送给亲友奇怪xp的产物，乳首警告⚠️  
> 产奶⚠️慎入慎入慎入
> 
> /奇怪的是亲友不是俺啊啊啊啊啊

基尔伯特睁眼看着天花板发呆，像翻肚皮的咸鱼。

重逢、回归的激动之后，周围一切陌生得让他少有的保持安静。陌生的柏林，陌生的房屋，陌生的……弟弟。阿西为什么对他那么疏远？甚至就这么放任他不声不响地呆在房间里？他狂躁地用头猛撞弟弟早已体贴地铺好的松软床铺，嘴里咕哝着无意义的只言片语，但与此同时他并不知道自己严重焦虑的对象，久别重逢仍寡言少语，不苟言笑的弟弟在仅隔了个门板的餐厅同样一脸焦躁不安地灌酒，脚底下已经堆了五六个啤酒罐。

路德维希一直留心着哥哥房里的动静，眉毛死死拧在一起。见面时兄长比往日沉稳许多的沉默安分却令他非但不为清净松了口气，而是紧张到快要心脏骤停。为了接哥哥回家，他把哥哥几个世纪前费尽心思掠夺而来的土地统统物归原主，英国美国满意他的识相，但他乐意如此，只要将哥哥接回来，像当年哥哥将自己纳于黑鹫的羽翼之下，他已强大到能紧紧？？哥哥，挡在哥哥身前。争强好胜的哥哥，会对浸透了心血的土地的分离而愤怒不满吗？路德维希并不确定。所以他紧张不安，但他决不后悔。他要把哥哥从冰天雪地里拖出来，决不再处于伊利亚吸血鬼般的统治下。

哐当一声巨响。他几乎捏烂了手里的啤酒罐，还好醉意还没涌上来，他唰的起身，快步冲到兄长门口，担忧地问：“哥哥！怎么了——”

基尔伯特似乎抽了一口冷气，骂骂咧咧的，一下子听到弟弟关心的问话结巴了一下，竟然有些不知所措：“哈！哈，本大爷没事！阿，阿西你……”这听上去怎么也不像没事吧！路德维希本就揪成一团的心因为兄长这一成未变的习惯性的欺骗彻底引爆，他蛮横地抬脚，不耐烦地把房门一脚踹开——感谢他平时爱穿军装的习惯，军靴结实得可以。“哥哥，不要对我隐瞒。”他以平静的语气强硬地说。他还没绷紧神情超过三秒钟就僵住了，兄长也被他少有的强硬震慑住，瞪圆了紫红色的眼睛，嘴巴吃惊地张开。兄长银发凌乱、脸颊泛红，当然这些并不是路德维希陷入呆滞的原因，令他呆滞的是兄长一团褶皱的白色短袖上胸口一片明显到使布料透明的濡湿。

从小他就常被兄长带着锻炼，知道对方对武力的推崇，虽然因为营养不良长得没有他高，但骑士出身的兄长全身结实有力，颀长强健。他的目光几乎是黏在了几乎透明的布料下兄长显出模糊轮廓的胸膛上，连呼吸都不自在地急了起来，他无意识地晃着往前走近了几步，咬牙。完蛋，醉意好像涌上来了，他现在脑子显然不太清醒。他蠕动着嘴唇还没来得及说什么，就见兄长干巴巴地笑了笑，肌肉紧实的手臂举了又放下，一副牙疼且无措的样子。毕竟从他这个视角看，一个男人在面对另一个男人时捂住自己胸口是多么奇葩的行径，何况向来以大爷自居的兄长。

基尔伯特忍不住还是打破了沉默，房间里诡异的升温的气氛使他脸颊有些燥热，他清了清嗓子，以百年难遇的正经严肃说：“好像出现了一点意外，本大爷受到了某种神秘力量的诅咒……”路德维希又往前跨了几步，原本总因弟弟的亲近而欢呼雀跃、沾沾自喜的基尔伯特咽了下口水，下意识地往后缩了缩，实在是特殊情况，他心里竟然拉响了警报。他闻到了弟弟身上不淡的酒气，残留麦芽的清香，他想起自己因为统一紧张了好多天，又忙得脚不沾地，根本没空过酒瘾，没有啤酒的生活简直比修道士的日子还索然无味。他没有意识到自己眼里流出渴望般的神色，不经意地对着脸色称不上正常的弟弟舔了舔嘴唇。

“哥哥，过来。”路德维希向他招了招手，语气不容置疑，基尔伯特从中能感受到他积蓄了几十年的控制欲与保护欲，这一点非但没让昔日的欧罗巴黑鹫感到被冒犯的愤懑不满，反而使他内心沉甸甸的紧张焦虑一扫而光，整个人都美滋滋的，如果不是胸口这尴尬而诡异的变故，他会大叫着狠狠抱住他最爱的阿西的！他纠结地盯着弟弟，抗拒地，摇了摇头。

路德维希杵在原地，抿紧了嘴唇，蓝眼睛蒙上一层阴霾。事后基尔伯特仍旧想不明白，自己和阿西同居的第一天到底怎么激怒了阿西，他宁愿归结于对方加班加点，过度疲劳，导致有些暴躁易怒，作为一个体贴的兄长，他表示十二万分的理解。事实上，他习惯性的隐瞒与有所抗拒的任何微妙举动都是在弟弟因柏林墙抽搐了几十年的神经上踏方步，路德维希受够纽伦堡审判时他自以为大义凛然的英雄行径了，受够他的自以为是与理所当然，为此内心最阴暗的念头甚至想用沉重的锁链把他的“黑鹫”牢牢锁在身边。他愠怒地盯着兄长一会儿，随后大步上前，十分冲动地抓住兄长的手腕将对方摁倒在松软的床上，另一只手径自从下腰掀起兄长的短袖。他一条腿跪压在兄长双腿间，另一条腿在兄长身侧，凭借壮硕的体格与娴熟的格斗技巧进行力量压制。兄长被这突然袭击吓傻了，直到光裸的腹部接触到冰凉的空气才短促有力地“操”了一声，脸庞从脖子开始涨红，他试图挣扎，但他的小土豆显然早已成长到了他无法撼动的地步，他艰难地说：“阿西，有话好好说……啊。”他在软着嗓子失控地呻吟了一声后猛地消音，尴尬地扭过脸去。  
路德维希愣愣地看着兄长和身体其他部位一样遍布细小疤痕的胸膛，流畅紧实的肌肉轮廓与肿大的晶亮的乳头。那水液实在突破常识，他下意识地伸手碰了碰，兄长立刻就全身绷直，软软地呻吟了一声，像被摸到要害的猫。他喉结动了动，不合时宜且不受控制地联想到了诸多“藏书”中一本类似的情节，手指抖了抖，忍不住又摁了上去，兄长挺立的乳头肿大而富有弹性，陷入他粗糙的指腹，因渗出未知液体而黏腻。他呼吸近乎停止。

“别！别……”基尔伯特快要因自己不受控制的娘们唧唧的反应原地爆炸了，他努力憋出断续的句子，现在这场面失控到有些恐怖了，好的，他信了弟弟仍是关心、亲近他的，但他不要这种明显走向奇怪的亲近啊！！！他费力睁大因过大生理性刺激而涣散的眼睛，就见路德维希神色严肃地收回手指，舔了舔。“哥哥，是甜的。”无论这句话有没有歧义，基尔伯特都狂躁到想撞墙，他大叫一声猛地抬腿，试着踹开小山似的压在身上的弟弟，可当他不忍心使用对待敌人的力道时就注定了这宛如小猫抓挠一样软弱无力，路德维希经过严格训练的战斗本能并未因几十年的和平生活荒废，他动作快过脑子地一条腿死死压住兄长踹过来的腿，一只手稳稳钳制住兄长另一条冲着他肩膀来的腿的脚踝，这个制服的动作迫使兄长两腿张得格外开，配上仍裸露的胸口与紧实的腹部正因焦躁急剧起伏，路德维希下意识地咽了口口水，目光从兄长的胸膛不自在地滑到他的双腿，休闲裤因这个门户大开的姿势从根部紧绷，显出肉感的臀部……路德维希低声说：

“哥哥你勃起了。”  
鬼使神差地，看着一脸羞愤欲死，想挖个洞钻进去的兄长，路德维希挺动胯部，撞上了那状似邀请的敞开的部位，隔着裤子，他同样不知何时勃起的阴茎嵌入兄长身下隐秘的股沟，兄长因震惊再度嚎叫了一嗓子，但因为两腿都被压制住挪动未遂，被迫保持这个破耻度的姿势。路德维希湛蓝的眼睛闪动着摄人的光，压迫感实在令人心慌，他神色很冷静，但从他的力道与举措来看，基尔伯特知道这个外表上看不出喝醉的弟弟现在其实很不冷静，路德维希低头看他，语气理智、克制，像在陈述一项条款的内容那样公式化——  
“哥哥因为被揉奶头就硬了，像个荡妇一样。”  
瞧瞧这“文明”的措辞！基尔伯特简直要被气笑了，始终在众人面前（包括兄长）谨言慎行、寡言少语，一举一动刻板严肃堪比道德模范的德意志，用他不加掩饰的南部口音说粗俗下流的俚语，这生硬滑稽程度实在像一个毛都没长齐的小孩大骂“我操”，令兄长实在觉得好笑与违和。  
“你四十多年来就学了这些？”基尔伯特喘着粗气说，努力做出痛心疾首的表情，“我就知道聒噪的美利坚教不了你什么好东西——”他的大叫再度被弟弟的动作掐灭在了喉咙里，他憋得脸颊通红，他真的，真的不想再发出黏糊糊的的确很下流的叫声，这实在令他颜面扫地，但路德维希换了个姿势更方便压制住他，左腿的膝盖坚硬地重重地抵上他的裆部，不怀好意地蹭动，从阴茎一路照顾到他压在下面的屁股，他快要蹦起来了，对方力道没轻没重，却足以碾得他浑身骨头都要散架似的发软。“我不需要他教。”路德维希轻蔑地说，该说不愧是兄弟吗，基尔伯特觉得他眯起眼睛的轻视神色与自己格外的像，“你该对自己的教育有些信心，哥哥。”路德维希平平的语调中流露出反话的嘲讽，基尔伯特仍为弟弟的怒火一头雾水，甚至起不了因这崽子叛逆的愤怒，他咬着牙要问些什么，胸口传来的电流般的快感令他浑身战栗，他带着哭腔没忍住绵软的呻吟，这叫声的确像个荡妇，如果不是他自己发出的他一定会硬的，可事实是他操蛋的依旧硬了，并且在弟弟膝盖的猥亵下变得更硬，顶端上止不住地流水。他卡其色的裤裆已经湿出一片深色的痕迹了。操，他弟弟咬他出了异样问题的乳头，从他这个任人宰割的视角只能看到对方一丝不苟的发顶，他惊恐得喘到宛如断气，妈的，路德维希他怎么敢……他开始吮吸他了，用湿热的口腔与滚烫的舌头，他感到奇异的液体从身体流失，进入另一具身体窒息感，飘飘欲仙，路德维希动作因青涩笨拙而粗鲁，但已折腾得他不断丧失思考的能力，那双钳制他手腕的手松开了禁锢，他却使不上劲挣扎，任由同样灼热的手更上地掀起他的上衣，抚弄他的胸膛，未被嘴唇关照到的乳头被掐住时传来一阵刺痛，他呜咽了一声，感到有细小的水流从顶端流了出来，在胸膛上积起小小的水洼。路德维希不断抚摸他，藉此传达出分隔四十余年稠黏的思念，从胸口到发抖的紧绷的腰，在从后腰探入裤子，迫近他的最后一道防线，他抵抗不了，阿西的湿度与酒精的气息麻痹着他的脑子，脆弱的肛口顶入一个指节的那一刻，胸脯突然被重重吮吸，他皱眉闷哼出声，更多精液从下体流出来，肠壁用力绞紧。路德维希抬起头来，虽然不愿相信，但乳白的汁液沾在他棱角分明的嘴唇上，他缓慢地笑了笑，手指用力更深地顶入兄长的身体，一寸寸开拓摸索，另一只手温柔地抚摸兄长烫红的脸颊。  
“哥哥一被手指操，奶水就变多了。”  
他指节微微曲起，顶到了那处从未被人如此冒犯过的栗状体，基尔伯特甚至未来得及斥责他的言语与举动就哆嗦着呻吟出声，腰几乎从床上弹起来，他恍恍惚惚地想到路德维希刚诞生不久时对身为国家的使命一无所知，他牵着弟弟软乎乎的手骄傲地穿梭于柏林街头，路德维希看着街边一位正忙于给哭泣婴孩哺乳的母亲，问他：“我没有妈妈吗？”他对自己过往都铭记不多，只是困惑地回答，“也许没有”，他的小土豆开始学习婴儿，抽抽搭搭的哭，他被烦得不行又有些舍不得，脑子一热把弟弟提溜回皇宫，让仆人热了碗牛奶，忍着怪异蘸到了自己乳头上。小路德高兴了，吸得格外用力，好像真有源源不断的乳汁似的，等沾上的牛奶吸干净了，又用奶猫般湿热的小舌头与小小的牙齿又添又啃，除了修道士就是骑士长，对性事一无所知同时漠不关心的基尔伯特体验了第一次从勃起到射精的全过程，小路德用舌头与牙齿玩得他浑身如受电刑般战栗绵软，他面红耳赤，羞恼地不住喘气，不需任何抚慰就射出时，弟弟仰起脸来看他，湛蓝的眼睛纯净无邪，嘴角沾着奶液——与现在惊人得相似。他的乳头两边都肿大了好几天，即便以强盛时的恢复能力也被玩得太过了，连着几天都没能脱下在春夏之交过于厚实的军服以露出轻便的上衣，事实上，那两个小玩意儿长时间的凸起挺立，经不了半点刺激，军服粗糙的布料都磨得他又痛又爽，小路德再一次的请求自然是被他羞愤地一脚踹开。  
基尔伯特受不了弟弟对他而言过于刺激的调情，他乳头时隔一百多年还逃不掉被同一个人啃得胀痛流水的悲惨命运，这令他骂都骂不出来，路德维希架起了他，拍着他的屁股示意他像个宠物一样温顺乖巧地坐上他弟弟裤装仍整整齐齐、一丝不苟的双腿——是的，路德维希靠着床头坐下了，手指抵他双臀间的窄缝摩擦，他浑浑噩噩，言听计从，任由弟弟那根解开拉链，探出裤裆的粗大阴茎陷入他的股沟，路德维希从他的锁骨、侧颈再度亲吻到胸脯，湿软肿大的乳头，他全身都要融化了，感受着粗大的东西一寸一寸开拓着他的下体，过度的刺激使他叫不出声音，他哆嗦着射了，无坚不摧、战无不胜的普鲁士上半身与下体都流着水，猩红的眼睛湿润淫荡的样子比得过最放荡的婊子。路德维希皱着眉，宽大的手覆在他抽搐紧缩的肉丘上坚决而缓慢掰开，他拼命嘬吸弟弟龟头，柱身并为此不住痉挛的括约肌被残酷分开，他小声叫着“阿西”，为阴茎野蛮的直接挺入不住抽气，而路德维希只是无奈地温和地笑了笑，表现像有多乖顺纵容似的，笑了后又低头含吮住兄长又流出奶液的乳头，下身开始耸动，他展现出军事上天才的狡猾与绝佳的记忆力，精准地操上兄长肿胀的栗状体，同时抬头，欣赏了一会儿兄长眼神湿润、脸颊燥红的美味模样，舔了舔嘴角的奶液，突然将揉弄兄长臀肉的手一路上移，抓住兄长汗湿的柔软的银发，凑上嘴唇与他接吻，企图把乳汁的腥味与甜味传回它主人的嘴里。基尔伯特闻到黑啤酒的清香，弟弟的气味与热度令他分外安心，意乱情迷，路德维希笨拙滞涩的动作被兄长热烈的回应打断，两人的舌头与下体一样打起了“攻防战”。路德维希卖力地操着兄长的屁股，喘气愈来愈急，兄长摁住他的后脑勺，把他齐整的发型抓得乱如鸡窝，依恋与宠爱近乎从眼里流成黏糊糊的糖水，这样的兄长再度助长了他在柏林墙阴影下滋生的阴暗与丑恶，他几乎有了兄长在纵容自己为所欲为的膨胀野心与错觉，兄长的唾液是岩浆与烈酒，熔断他曾以理智自傲的神经，引燃他压抑而扭曲的欲望，仿佛有某种神秘邪恶的力量牵引着他张开嘴，伸出舌头，舔舐兄长的耳廓、喉结，说出忤逆的下流的话：“哥哥，你的奶越来越多了，这个魔咒都能让你流奶了，你说可不可以……受孕？”

最后的字眼他说的温柔轻缓，有些希冀的意味儿，基尔伯特闻言脸色和拼命紧缩的下体一样变化激烈，他断断续续地骂：“本大爷怎么可能像个女人一样”，眼神却泄露出茫然与慌张，但很快他就没心思管这些有的没的了，他再度被当下的快感征服了，路德维希迫使他上身后仰，再度添吻他湿漉漉的胸口，他被弟弟垂下的刘海蹭得痒，抖得更加厉害。

“我操得你舒服吗，哥哥？”路德维希明知故问，咬住一边乳头用舌尖轻轻地抵舒张的奶孔，双手将兄长的屁股向两边分得开以便阴茎更深地挺进，基尔伯特被操得津液流出嘴角仍保有骑士长的硬骨头，闷哼着无视弟弟的混账言论，事实当然是他舒服到屁股流水，胸脯流奶，路德维希固执的操干与不干不净的嘴使他空前怀念最开始那个对自己言听计从的弟弟，至少那个小家伙从不打他屁股的主意。他真的只是在呻吟间隙怨念地咕哝一句，并露出一点点怀念的神情，但好死不死都被抬起头来的路德维希看到了，两人长时间的默契使分析每个面部表情都如读心术般精准，路德维希表情顿时变得很恐怖，基尔伯特心里有些发怵，咽了下口水。

“哥哥很喜欢小孩？”基尔伯特被压翻在床上。路德维希浑身结实的肌肉实在非常有压迫感，更别提他粗大的阴茎还插在自己屁股里。“不不不，笑话！本大爷一个人一样很开心，喜欢个什么小……呃！”操，路德维希拧住了他的乳头，下体还猛地往深处撞击，基尔伯特根本说不出话来，在胸口一阵又刺又麻的胀痛后眼睁睁看着一股奶水喷了出来，溅在路德维希棱角分明，早已是个成熟男人轮廓的脸上，对方还罕见地恶劣微笑，眉眼间神韵依稀与自己相似，他脸色顿时精彩纷呈。

“你他妈就不是喜欢小孩，基尔伯特，”像个宣布判决的独裁军官，路德维希每用他低沉的声音训斥一句就用他的“教鞭”施以“惩戒”——“你就是喜欢小孩舔你的奶头，想象他操你的屁股——”

“闭嘴阿西！被本大爷闭……”基尔伯特恼羞成怒地大吼大叫，他浑身汗毛倒竖，而他的好弟弟已抬起了他的双腿，以传统受孕的传教士姿势操入了他屁股深处，生理性的泪水从他溢满惊恐与抗拒的眼里渗出来，他隐隐约约知道他面目全非的“好阿西”要干什么——我操！这他妈都是什么事？！！

路德维希笑容透出露骨的独占欲，那圣洁的字眼从他唇齿辗转流出冠于他曾同样高高在上的兄长、修道士、骑士长，纯净不复，唯剩情色。基尔伯特几乎崩溃。

“您的孩子不会再让您离开了，好、妈、妈。”

“够了够了！路德维希·贝什米特！！！！”

路德维希不为所动，操开兄长柔软的内里，敬爱地虔诚地发自肺腑地说：“感谢你让我诞生在这个世上。”

“我他妈谢谢你的大屌报恩！”基尔伯特破口大骂。

“荣幸之至。”路德维希眉目低垂笑了笑，恭谨地说，阴茎仍痛痛快快地在兄长屁股里开疆拓土，他叹息着说，“哥哥，我太想你了，你态度还那么冷漠。为什么哥哥宁愿把自己关在屋里都不愿意扑到我的身上来呢？哥哥在为西里西亚和东普鲁士生气吗？我没有选择的，我要让你回来，那堵墙碍眼太久了……只要我在，德意志就永远是哥哥的家园……对不起，对不起。”他颤抖着声音呢喃，割出兄长耗尽心血征战而得的土地与兄长的故土是他对兄长最深的愧疚，但他别无选择。

基尔伯特突然懂了他在墙体拆除，礼炮轰鸣时的沉默与闪躲，压抑与隐痛。他摸了摸弟弟的脸颊，高挺的鼻梁与棱角分明的嘴唇，笑了笑说：“的确活着就好，阿西。都不怪你，他们在怕本大爷，都是被揍怕了的——统一很好，东德子民连续往你这逃了几十年了，现在大家都高兴了。本大爷在欧罗巴跌跌撞撞几百年，打打杀杀，子民来自不同的国家、不同的民族，哪来多么深刻的归属感？你在哪儿哪儿就是本大爷的家……”他被自己的话恶心得翻了个白眼，但还是努力维持“慈爱”的样子，拍拍心理极度“脆弱”的弟弟的脑袋，“乖，笨蛋。”

路德维希怨念地说：“我倒希望哥哥能怕我，听话、坦诚、不撒谎、不自以为是。总之现在东德并入西德，一切事务都听我的，我会把哥哥照顾得很好的，不准哥哥再离开了。”他亲吻哥哥的嘴唇，喘息着挺动下身。他会折断欧罗巴黑鹰的双翅的，把它锁在自己身边，养成膘肥体壮的走地鸡也不错。

“……你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”基尔伯特放弃挣扎，纵容地无语地叹气，“本大爷早就是你的一部分了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：1.无意中夺走兄长胸部“贞操”的小路德的后续
> 
> “您似乎很喜欢这位幼弟。”首相拄着佩剑，上下打量着一身笔挺军礼服的国家。对方是银发红瞳，神采飞扬的小伙子，因最初建国时营养不良，底子较差故身量不高，但眉眼间的意气风发的确是叱咤欧罗巴大陆的威势。首相想起对方外表与十几年前并未有多大区别，国家生命的近乎永恒令他感到骄傲与宽慰，他希望他深爱的国家永存，他对德意志的归属感永逊色于普鲁士。他耗尽心血完成王朝战争的统一，原本只是为了壮大普鲁士，谁知道德意志与民族主义的力量正逐渐脱离他与老威廉定下的蓝图。
> 
> 基尔伯特不自在地伸了伸腿，军靴把一粒石子踹进一旁的灌木丛里：“这种感觉很新奇，首相。从来没有一个国家像他这样亲近我、依赖我，需要我的照顾。我接过罗德里赫、弗朗西斯、伊莉莎白，可过不了多久又和安东尼奥、斯捷播、弗朗西斯结盟，同类之间的关系与情感嬗变到一种使人难以置信的地步。我一直都很孤独——当然，本大爷一个人也可以过得很好！”
> 
> “他能对您好自然不错。但我一直真诚地希望您能控制他，使他为您所用，他成长得太快了，令人不安。老威廉也并不喜欢他，我们有相同的忧虑。”首相斟酌着措辞，“我们最初的设想到现在始终是使普鲁士控制德意志，而非德意志控制普鲁士，但现今帝国的势力正在不断膨胀，我不确信下一步发展会是什么。从我说服其他王国，决心和日耳曼‘民族’合作开始，我就不确信我到底是在缔造还是……毁灭。”最后一个词使他深色空前沉重。基尔伯特拍了拍为了自己耗尽心血的老首相，笑容有些没心没肺：“路德是非常温顺乖巧可爱的孩子，他会成长到令我们所有为之骄傲的地步，我会以成为他的兄长被后人铭记为荣。为什么非要以普鲁士王国的名义存在呢？普鲁士本身不就是个在各种偶然之下成长、壮大的国家？如今建立了德意志，本大爷才像真正有了根基与寄托。”他指了指自己心脏的部位，平静地说：“我已经开始融解在他的身体里了。他就是我，我就是他。我会竭尽所能成就他的强盛与伟大，捍卫他的统一、独立与主权。”
> 
> “您这样过度的爱我不认为会出现好的结果。如果使他对自身角色认知错位，一个强国的堕落是极恐怖的事。”首相如同仍在进行精通的某种谈判，一怔见血地道，他目光移了移，说：“他来了。”
> 
> 基尔伯特回头，看见了努力一步步走得端庄威严的小土豆，当然，小短腿使那稚嫩的威势不增反减。他先是高兴地笑起来，随后又胸疼，确切地说是仍发肿的乳头疼。他还是蹲下来，抱紧了矜持地停在自己面前的弟弟，嘚瑟地问：“怎么？想本大爷啦？”小土豆有些怕不苟言笑的铁血宰相，揪紧了哥哥衣襟，糯糯地说：“哥哥说过等我看完《君主论》，就教我击剑，我看完了。”他紧绷的小脸上显出一丝骄傲，基尔伯特乐得不行，连声说好，俨然把弟弟之前无意的折腾忘到了九霄云外。
> 
> “您要穿这身军礼服击剑？”首相诧异地问。
> 
> 基尔伯特笑容僵住，干巴巴地“嗯”了声，小路德急于表达自己的关心，正要严肃地解释说“哥哥胸口被我咬痛了”，基尔伯特眼疾手快，一下子捂住了弟弟的嘴。
> 
> “本大爷穿这套不是特别帅嘛？”他可不想连累小土豆一起被首相用佩剑抽屁股，他故作臭屁地说完，就潇洒地挥挥手，乐颠颠地抱着小崽儿一溜儿烟跑了，因而错过了老人高兴却又难掩惆怅的复杂神色。高兴他终于与孤独告别，惆怅一个强权的日薄西山。惆怅无数条命运线毫无头绪地铺展开来的，灰蒙蒙的将来。
> 
> 小路德用肉乎乎的小手摸着哥哥的脸颊，婴儿蓝的眼睛里流露出稚嫩但真诚的心疼，他正经地小声问：“哥哥还疼吗？”
> 
> 基尔伯特发现自己操蛋的脸红了，心脏扑通扑通狂跳，像能涌出千万只扑腾双翅的蝴蝶。这他妈算什么事？他粗着嗓子说：“少看不起人了！本大爷才不疼！今天不把你这小洋芋蛋子揍趴下！”
> 
> 小路德根本没被吓到，有些冒傻气地笑，基尔伯特气不过三秒，猛地将脸颊贴上去蹭了蹭，一本正经地说：“本大爷考考你，省得你小子胡乱翻一遍就敢来敷衍我。”
> 
> “哥哥你考吧。”小路德无奈地说。
> 
> “要报复一个人时，须不遗余力——”基尔伯特从脑海深处搜刮出这么半句话。
> 
> “不必畏其复仇。严苛应一次性给予，以增其苦痛，”小路德湛蓝的眼睛专注地凝视着兄长，阳光照耀显出冰山湖泊般冷而沉静的光泽，“甜头应一点点施予，以便多加回味。为达高尚目的，可以使用最卑鄙的手段。——我背住了，哥哥。”小路德挑起一边眉毛，笑容显出一点嚣张与挑衅。
> 
> 基尔伯特揉乱了弟弟一头小金毛，大笑着：“不愧是本大爷的弟弟，Kesesese——”
> 
> 他当时心想，如果他的小路德堕落了，他会先一步陷下去以便将对方于泥泞与血泊中高高举起。德意志永远是普鲁士最珍爱、最珍爱的弟弟。
> 
> 2.同居第二天，各国非正式会面
> 
> “所以英国是怎么想出这个……龌龊的主意的？”路德维希忍无可忍地把文件拍在桌上。
> 
> “德国君请不要得了便宜还卖乖了，你觉得你现在义愤填膺地告诉我们‘哥哥和我当时惊慌失措但很快找出一本万能说明书，谢天谢地它帮助我们破解了魔法，天佑德意志’，哥哥我会信吗？”弗朗西斯下流的笑脸实在让路德维希想当场撕毁煤钢共同体、欧共体和关税同盟协定，开着虎式和斯图卡碾进凡尔赛宫。
> 
> “只需要说是想借这个咒语让法国出丑就好了。”安东尼奥诚实地插嘴说，事先并不知情的弗朗西斯顷刻笑容崩裂，当场暴起，怒吼着：“哥哥我要杀了那个英国佬。”而安东尼奥继续诚实地感谢友军，“本田君提供的蓝本，虽然他不在场，但真的非常感谢他。我们毕竟都是基尔伯特的朋友，希望他能通过某个人快速融入西方的生活，正好你也有点意思——不要害羞，路德，我们是看着你长大的，谁不知道你跟在兄长后面走总是盯着那位大爷屁股瞧？”
> 
> “安东尼奥，我发誓，那只是哥哥腰带从不好好栓，我在犹豫是否提醒他……”路德维希虚弱地说。
> 
> “……啊这。”安东尼奥阳光的笑容僵住了。这的确像有强迫症的德国人干的事。
> 
> 弗朗西斯缓过来了，但他没注意到会议室的大门被推开，大声嚷嚷着，“没必要感到愧疚，‘正直’的安东尼奥，难道基尔那个活着的‘修道士’抵抗得了弟弟的大屌吗”，砰一下，生殖器官的法语单词刚刚说完，他就惨嚎着连人带椅被踹倒在地。
> 
> 基尔伯特眼睛猩红，神色十分恐怖。
> 
> “我倒想拧烂你的屌。”他凶恶地说。
> 
> 安东尼奥叹了口气，已经准备好了劝架、拉架、自己被波及的全套准备，但惊奇地发现在听到路德维希一声“哥哥”后，架势如同要当天让巴黎再度陷落的基尔伯特脸色顷刻缓和了，还隐隐发红，一个可疑的念头涌上了他的脑海：这次也许依旧和几十一百年前一样，基尔气的是他们俩又趁他不在欺负小土豆？像母鸡护崽一样？？？  
> “叫什么叫？走了！”基尔伯特凶神恶煞地说，甚是嚣张地扯住弟弟的领带，拽着他往门外走，路德维希表现得完全是头被驯化的德牧，乖乖跟着，一点反抗的动作都没有。他习惯性地跟在兄长身后走了一截，习惯性地盯了会儿兄长的屁股，随后想了想，并排靠了上去，装作十分自然地去搂兄长的腰。他说：“哥哥，欢迎回家。”基尔伯特睨了他一眼，以嘲弄的语气说：“本大爷没屌这么大的弟弟。”路德维希努力维持面色的镇定，手仍固执地隔着空气圈在哥哥腰上，他修改了一下措辞：“欢迎回家，基尔伯特——我在这个世上最最、爱的人。”他从没这么直白地在哥哥面前用这个词，以致有些结巴。  
> “嗯，”基尔伯特笑了，透出一股神采飞扬与意气风发，“阿西，本大爷回家了！”说完，他再度睨了眼圈发红的弟弟一眼，命令说：“你打算一直搂空气呢？放上来啊！”  
> 安东尼奥远远看着兄弟两个和谐的背影，憨憨地笑了：“啊，兄弟两个真的很般配。”  
> 弗朗西斯从地上爬起来，尖刻地嘲讽说：“元首会在地狱祝福他们的，相亲相爱的两个纯种雅利安人，完美契合了种族法案。”不知道基尔伯特跟路德维希说了什么，后者一直尴尬悬空，保持绅士距离的手臂结结实实搂了下去，夸张的肌肉把几十年来瘦了许多的基尔伯特死死往怀里摁，基尔伯特直接一个踉跄。看嘴型那位大爷准没说好话。用脚指头想，路德维希一定无奈又固执地喊一声万能用语都不能比拟的“哥哥”。  
> “哇哦。”安东尼奥吃惊地说。路德维希说了句明显比“哥哥”长的话，微微低头，侧脸轮廓十分柔和，他伸手拍了拍兄长的屁股。“我就说他惦记他哥哥的屁股！”安东尼奥愤怒地嘀咕，他转头，看见弗朗西斯正一脸怨毒地拨电话，吓了一跳，“弗朗，怎么了？”  
> “找王耀！请神秘东方力量好好收拾该死的英国佬和德国佬！”  
> 只有魔法才能打败魔法！
> 
> 3.兄弟俩的对话“操，别突然那么使劲！本大爷腰痛！”  
> “对不起，哥哥。你这次要待在柏林好好休养，踹法国先生脚疼了吗？”  
> “喂喂阿西说的是脚，摸本大爷屁股干什么？！昨天是谁说要带我逛逛统一后的柏林的？谁知道你一早就没人影了？”
> 
> 4.兄弟俩的内心失智·弟控·普爷：阿西还是温柔又体贴的！在谈判桌上超级帅！不愧是本大爷的弟弟！连尺寸和性能力都是杰出的！虽然有时候心理有些扭曲，但也是智谋的体现不是吗？！（不知不觉就从了）  
> 不动声色·路德：为达高尚的目的可以使用最卑鄙的手段。
> 
> 他想起寄去工口本后本田菊回复的写有“如您所愿，一切顺利”的纸条，那由打火机点燃成为飘散空中的屑粉。他抿起嘴唇，克制地愉悦地笑了笑。
> 
> 注释：小土豆被要求阅读和背诵的是尼古拉·马基雅维利的著作，那一段话引自Titan，是小彩蛋哈哈哈


End file.
